


And Only One Blanket by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of And Only One Blanket by Laylah</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Only One Blanket by Laylah [Podfic]

**Title** : And Only One Blanket  
**Author** : Laylah  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Homestuck  
**Character** : Rose/Kanaya  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : The building they come to falls somewhere on the shed-shack-cabin-cottage continuum; the threat of frostbite makes Rose disinclined to be picky.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/316662)  
**Length** 0:04:40  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/reup/2ndreup/And%20Only%20One%20Blanket%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
